


Дорога домой

by Umbridge



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинко принес в подарок часть себя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Emberstone

В самое холодное время года, в декабре, Гинко возвращается к морю. Он долго добирается туда, из любого места, куда бы ни заносила его судьба и исследования. Он всегда возвращается к морю.

Дорога тянется через пустошь, покрытую мелкими зимними цветами. Ветер клонит травы, а Гинко идет все быстрее, и уже чувствует, что вернулся домой. Небо над его головой серое, напряженное, море угрожающе молчит, только едва касаясь волнами берега. Его тут ждет даже оно. Гинко знает. 

Он тянет за кольцо ворот, проходит в калитку, переступает по мощенной камнем дороге. 

— Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь? — кричит он шутливо, потому что точно знает — друг ждет его. Ветер треплет волосы, Гинко приглаживает их ладонью. Странно, почему спустя столько лет он волнуется, когда приезжает сюда. Как будто в первый раз. Давненько это было. Он помнил этот солнечный и полный морской соли на губах и в волосах день, полный нежности и радости. «Давно это было», — повторяет он про себя. 

Когда он подходит совсем близко к террасе, седзи раздвигаются и выходит Адасино. 

Он поправляет очки двумя пальцами — указательным и средним, — улыбается, в другой руке сжимая чашку. 

— Чаю, конечно же? — спрашивает Адасино. И Гинко улыбается шире — кое-что в этом мире остается неизменным. Например, чай и домик у моря. 

Они идут в комнату, там уже стоит чайник и валяются подушки на циновках, и котацу тлеет углями, как будто бы его тут ждали, как будто бы Адасино знал, что Гинко придет именно сегодня. 

— Я привез тебе кое-что…

— Как обычно, по прежней цене, — отзывается тот, усаживаясь рядом и с любопытством наблюдая, как Гинко лезет в рюкзак. Сегодня он принес другу важный подарок. Давно собирался добыть такой, и удалось только теперь. 

— Что это? — Адасино тянет к нему руки, но Гинко сразу не отдает, отодвигает подарок в сторону. 

— Соскучился? — спрашивает он с ухмылкой. Адасино хмыкает в ответ и поправляет очки. 

— Конечно. 

— Теперь будешь скучать куда меньше, — говорит ему на это Гинко и вкладывает в теплые мягкие ладони чайничек. Он белый, из тончайшего китайского фарфора. Такие вещицы очень любят муши. Наполняют их силой, живут в них и делают частью себя. Своим домом.

— Это совершенно удивительная штука, — рассказывает Гинко, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Адасино крутит чайничек в руках, разглядывая рисунок — на нем тончайшей кистью выписан человек с рюкзаком на коленях, который сидит на подушке у котацу, и его друг в небрежно подвязанной юкате. 

— Она будет показывать тебе, где я нахожусь и что делаю. Если соскучишься сильнее обычного достань ее, и увидишь меня, — продолжает Гинко. Адасино кивает:

— Невероятно. Но как?

— А это ты мне расскажешь, когда я вернусь в другой раз, — потягиваясь, сообщает Гинко. Усталость наваливается вдруг, разом, лишая его сил передохнуть. Он сбрасывает рюкзак на циновки и тянется за чашкой. Своей собственной чашкой, выделенной для него Адасино много лет назад. Тот оставляет чайничек на минуту в покое, наливает Гинко чаю, а потом уходит искать место для нового питомца в своем питомнике, экспоната в коллекции. Гинко делает глоток, прикрывает глаза и слушает, как Адасино звенит и гремит чем-то внутри дома. 

Потом он возвращается, они допивают чай. Вода у Адасино всегда горячая, бочка всегда готова. Все тут пропитано ожиданием, долгим терпеливым и вознаграждаемым. После Гинко заворачивается в халат и идет по знакомому до последней росписи на перегородках коридору в спальню. Они с Адасино лежат рядом несколько минут, молчат и слушают, как вздыхает океан, а потом Гинко разворачивает и целует сухие губы Адасино.

 

Назавтра море черное и небо хмурое. Они прощаются с ним. Гинко спускается с террасы с рюкзаком за спиной и, обернувшись напоследок, поднимает руку. Адасино кивает ему в ответ. Его лицо, такое знакомое и каждый раз новое, кажется Гинко самым прекрасным на свете. Он разворачивается и идет по камням к изгороди, потом по дороге через пустошь, оставляя дом и друга позади. Его жизнь в пути, он никогда не остановится — они оба знают это.

Но Гинко легко уходит на этот раз. Потому что он оставляет Адасино часть себя и своей судьбы, выведенной на боку удивительного чайника. 

Отправляясь так далеко от дома, Гинко будет чувствовать, что за ним наблюдают мягким теплым взглядом Адасино.


End file.
